Tu ne peux pas me sauver
by Black666
Summary: "Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on peut sortir d'ici sans encombres ? C'est inutile Drago, ils m'ont deja brisee. Tu ne peux plus rien faire..."


_Bonjour a vous !_

_Je vous livre ce petit OS des US et je tiens à m'excuser par avance s'il manque des accents ou des cédilles. _

_Je vous engage vivement à écouter la soundtrack de « The Village », The Gravel road pendant votre lecture, je trouve que c'est une musique qui colle parfaitement au texte. _

_Bien, je crois que c'est tout._

_Enjoy_

oOo

_ Mon Lord, puis-je me permettre de vous emprunter votre putain le temps d'une danse ?

_ Fais Drago. Fais.

Il me tendit la main. Je la pris. Il y a peu de temps, ce geste m'aurait dégouter. Il y a encore moins de temps, j'aurais pris ce geste comme une lueur d'espoir. Mais maintenant… maintenant je ne pouvais dire pour moi ce que représentait cette main. Me feras-t-elle autant de mal que les autres mains qui m'ont touchée jusqu'alors ? Ou saura-t-elle m'apporter cette si douce délivrance qu'est la mort ? Rien de tout ca, je le savais. Je le suivais néanmoins au milieu de la piste qui semblait avoir été désertée. Il attrapa ma taille. Je posai une main sur mon épaule. Nous commençâmes à nous mouvoir.

Ces gestes étaient presque doux. Je me revoyais à Poudlard. Il avait toujours été doux avec moi. Jamais il ne m'avait brusquée. Jamais il ne m'avait forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Merlin que tout ceci me paraissait lointain. Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à tomber. Il déplaça sa main au creux de mes reins tandis que son autre main se glissait sur mon visage, écartant quelque mèche rebelle. Je fermais les yeux, presque malgré moi. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, comme s'il allait m'embrasser. Je savais toutefois qu'il n'en ferait rien. Pas devant tous ces Mangemorts. Sa bouche alla se placer à quelques millimètres a peine de mon oreille.

_ Je te sauverais, Hermione.

Il me fit tourner. Mon regard se posa sur Voldemort, qui me fixait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de dégout, mêlé à du désir.

_ Tu ne peux pas me sauver, répliquai-je.

Je le savais. J'avais perdu tout espoir. Voila maintenait deux ans que j'étais la putain de Voldemort. Il ne me tuait pas. Au départ, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Puis, quand il commença à venir dans mon cachot pendant la nuit, me regarder, me toucher presque imperceptiblement, je pigeais. Il n'allait pas me tuer. Il allait faire pire. Il allait m'ôter toute humanité. Il allait me réduire à l'état d'objet. Que ce devait être bon de violer la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter !

Je fermais les yeux.

_ Rappelle toi qui tu es, me chuchota Drago.

Mais je n'étais plus personne. Ils avaient passé deux ans à m'en convaincre, chacun ayant sa propre manière. Malefoy père m'obligeait à le regarder torturer quelqu'un, pendant qu'il me touchait. Greyback adorait me mordre, me frapper et me griffer tandis qu'il me prenait par derrière, « comme une chienne » répétait-il. Yaxley et Dolohov s'y mettaient à deux. Rien ne me fit plus mal que lorsqu'ils me violèrent pour la première fois ensemble. Bellatrix m'envoyait des doloris mais mes hurlements étaient étouffés par la queue de son mari. Macnair, lui, adorait utiliser le manche de sa hache. Et puis Voldemort bien sur. Voldemort qui prenait plaisir à me violer devant sa cour de Mangemorts. En général, plusieurs d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à se masturber et en général, c'est à moi que revenait « l'honneur » de les finir.

J'avais essayé de tenir, de conserver en moi une part d'humanité, aidée en cela par Drago qui me promettait de me sauver. Mais il était parti en mission. Un an. Et j'avais lâché prise. J'avais accepté qu'ils fassent de moi le minable ersatz de femme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais tenté d'en finir, en refusant de boire et de manger. Mais ils avaient vite compris et m'obligeaient à manger grâce a l'imperium. Déjà à cette époque, je n'avais plus assez de volonté pour résister au sort.

La musique continuait. J'avais presque oublié ou je me trouvais. Drago me caressait doucement la nuque. Il voulait m'embrasser. Me donner un chaste baiser. Comme quand il voulait me rassurer. Comme autrefois. Je m'éloignai. Je lui en voulais. Il les avait laissé me prendre. Je savais que c'était idiot, qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais je me raccrochais à cette dernière émotion pour ne pas devenir définitivement un corps sans âme, ravagé par l'homme. C'est d'ailleurs amusant que ce soit de la rancœur, quand on connait notre passé a Poudlard.

_ Je vais te sauver, me répéta-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Pas une deuxième fois.

Comme propulsée par ces mots, je me revoyais le jour de mon enlèvement. Je venais, pour la première fois de ma vie, de m'abandonner a l'étreinte d'un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme. Mon homme, celui que j'aimais. Je sortais de son dortoir, et, m'évertuant à reboutonner correctement ma chemise, je n'avais pas vu qui se tenait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. J'avais levé la tête et hurlé. Drago était descendu doucement. Personne ne l'avait vu. Personne, sauf son père et moi. Il avait saisi mon visage et l'avait brusquement tourné de façon à ce que mon regard croise celui de Drago.

_ Regarde mon fils, regarde le bien. Il t'a sautée et je l'en félicite. Mais tu l'as souillé, et tu vas devoir en payer le prix. J'espère que tu aimes crier.

Il m'avait ruée de doloris, puis il m'avait assommée. J'avais interdit à Drago de faire quoi que ce soit par le regard. J'ignore s'il m'a obéi. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, de toute manière. On m'avait enfermée dans un cachot ou je devais rester cinq long mois. La première fois que je rencontrai Voldemort, ce fut dans ce cachot. Sa première visite nocturne, également. La première fois ou il inséra ses doigts en moi, pareil. La première fois qu'il me viola, et la première fois que les autres Mangemorts me violerent, tout, _tout_, se passait dans ce cachot. Puis une fois que je fus bien dressée, « comme une chienne » répétait Greyback, on m'installa dans une petite chambre contigüe à celle du Lord. C'était la que je restais. Toute la journée. Mais le mot jour, comme le mot nuit, n'avaient plus aucune signification pour moi. Les seuls mots qui avaient un sens pour moi étaient « suce ! » ou « crie ! ». A la limite des fois un petit « espèce de pute ».

_ Tu ne peux rien pour moi, soufflai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Pourtant, dans ses bras, renaissait en moi quelque chose qui faisait encore plus mal que le viol. L'espoir. Douloureux, parce que je le savais déchu. Voué à l'échec. Pourtant, dans ses bras, je me sentais capable d'espérer. Une dernière fois. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Voldemort et secouai la tête. Mon espoir éphémère s'évapora. Le Lord ne me laisserait jamais m'en aller. Jamais. Drago déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

_ Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, dit-il, la voix tremblante.

Mon ange allait pleurer. Une toute petite larme coula sur sa joue, et je l'embrassai pour la faire disparaitre.

_ Ne pleure pas. Moi je n'ai jamais pleuré pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils m'ont faites.

En effet, je n'avais jamais versé une seule larme. A quoi bon ? Pleurer ne servait a rien, sinon a les mettre en colère. De toute façon, je me sentais incapable de pleurer, tout comme je me sentais incapable de rire ou d'éprouver une quelquonque émotion.

Je fermais les yeux, de nouveau. Je revoyais les mains des Mangemorts, se baladant sur mon corps. Des monstres ? Non ! Des hommes. Je revoyais leurs sourires méprisants, leurs regards empli de dégout, leurs sexes qui allaient et venaient en moi. Ou ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moment qu'ils me faisaient mal. Il me semblait entendre leurs gémissements, les insultes qu'ils me criaient après chaque orgasme. Je me revoyais encaisser, les sorts comme les insultes. Plus le temps passait, et plus leurs tentatives pour me prouver leur superiorite me laissaient indifferente, ce qui les enervait, et ils redoublaient d'ardeur pour me briser. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, c'est que j'etais déjà brisee, et en milles morceaux. Mais le Lord, lui, avait piger. Et il me faisait mal de la seule facon qui resta. Il me montrait des images de l'exterieur, de mes amis, et des ravages, chaque jour plus monstrueux, que les Mangemorts faisaient. Il en riait et puis apres, il me violait. Et malgre les mois qui passaient, j'avais toujours mal.

Drago embrassa le décolleté de la robe dont le Lord m'avait affublée. Il voulait que je ressemble à une poupée. Et c'était précisément ce que j'étais. Un jouet, un vulgaire objet a la disposition de leur bon plaisir.

_ Et puis, a quoi bon ? Je ne suis plus un être humain.

_ Si, si, tu es un être humain Hermione. Je… je vais te réapprendre à vivre. Une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici…

Drago délirait, a l'image de la folie qui m'avait habitée les premiers mois. Il s'imaginait pouvoir sortir d'ici sans encombres. Au fond, je ne savais même pas si j'avais vraiment envie de sortir d'ici. Qu'avais-je dehors ? Des amis qui m'avaient abandonnée ? Des parents qui ne se souvenaient même pas de l'existence de leur fille ? Je n'avais pas envie d'espérer à nouveau. Ca faisait trop mal.

_ On ne sortira pas d'ici, assenai-je.

_ Drago ? Puis-je récupérer ma putain ? demanda le Lord, fictivement poli.

_ Non.

Des murmures surpris parcoururent l'assemblée. Mais Voldemort ne paraissait pas surpris. Drago sortit sa baguette.

_ Je vais repartir avec Hermione. Je veux… Je veux qu'elle vive, souffla-t-il en me regardant.

_ Mais elle vit ici, répliqua calmement, peut être trop calmement, Voldemort. Nous ne l'avons pas tuée, à ce que je sache.

_ Vous avez fait pire, cracha Drago. Vous l'avez formatée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble a une poupée ! Ce n'est pas un jouet… C'est une femme. Et une femme extraordinaire. Que j'aime…

_ C'est une Sang de Bourbe.

_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ca change ?

_ Rien, tu as raison, fit le Lord d'un ton ennuyé. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui me tracasse légèrement, Drago, vois-tu.

Mon ange fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

_ Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? reprit Voldemort. Tu aurais pu la sauver bien avant.

_ Vous m'avez envoyé en mission.

_ Et une mission est plus importante que ton amour pour Hermione ?

Je détestais mon prénom dans sa bouche. Il avait une sonorité amère, et en même temps acide, doucereuse, et sensuelle, comme s'il prenait du plaisir rien qu'à prononcer mon nom. Il se leva de son trône et pointa sa baguette sur Drago. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Je ne voulais pas bouger, j'avais prévenu Drago.

Mon ange se prit le sort en plein cœur. Il me jeta un dernier regard et s'effondra, mort. Je me sentais vide. Je venais de perdre le seul homme que je n'avais jamais aimé, et je ne ressentais rien. Voldemort s'approcha de moi. Il enserra ma taille et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

_ Merci Hermione.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et m'agenouillai près du corps de mon ange, a tout jamais parti rejoindre les cieux. Ces yeux étaient encore ouverts et je pouvais lire dans son regard, le dernier, celui qu'il m'avait adressé, tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

Délicatement, je lui abaissais les paupières, tandis qu'une unique larme coulait sur ma joue.

_ Tu vois Drago, tu ne peux pas me sauver.

FIN

oOo

_Alors ? _

_Donner moi votre avis__ review ^^ !_

_Bisous et a très bientôt_

_Black666_


End file.
